Intermission: Love Triangle, BIG TIME
by ebethqnguyen
Summary: After 5 years in the music industry, BTR has become rude and unloving. But when Carlos and James meet Jackie and Jacklynn, they start to love again. But Jackie and Jacklynn hate Carlos and James rude behavior. Will love triumph? Or will hearts be broken?
1. Chapter 1: First Occurance

**Intermission: Love Triangle, Big Time**

[A/N*L*] Yeah.. We have A LOT of Asian friends XD. And *L* is Lilie and *E* is Elizabeth. Thanks :) –Lilie (no account lol)

Hey guys, for those of you who have read any of my other fanfictions I am glad to have you again as readers. I hope to become a better writer. I did this all for my friend so we could enjoy our middle school years . And for anyone who hasn't read my things im glad you're here–Elizabeth (ebethqnguyen)

Chapter One ~ .com/watch?v=4G2APn_-M5E

Jacklyn, Rothanee, Jackie and Kathryn were sitting at lunch wondering where Seoyoung was. Lilie remarked," Probably talking to Kunj and Kenneth".

These friends have been together for more then five years. MLK was challenging but somehow all of them made it to the summer of junior year. If you talked to separately, they would say different things on how they all became close. But after 5 years, they knew how each one of them acted. Jacklyn, as we describe, loud, violent, opinated, sarcastic and a totally addict to the popular boy band Big Time Rush.

[A/N*L*] {All very true BTW XD} April was cute, funny, and athletic. Seoyoung was always hungry, loud, crazy, fun and slightly annoying. Jackie was sweet, nice, funny, slow, and naïve. Kathryn was funny, easy to talk to, distracted and sometimes hard to describe. No one knew that soon everyone's, especially Jackie and Jacklyn's, life would change.

Kathryn's P.O.V ~

"BTR just came out with their 5th album and James Maslow has his own single," says Jacklyn. Typical Jacklyn. I don't see what's so interesting about them. Jackie is sitting next to me eating the same peanut butter and banana sandwich she's been having since the 7th grade. In my opinion, Jacklynn has the most drama, she always been around the same guys. Thankfully lunch ended. I was so anxious about my Biology Test. Jackie and Kunj probably passed it since they LOVED science so much.

Jacklyn's P.O.V ~

I hate 7th period. I have to sit near Jaymes (pronounced James), my crush since the 7th grade. Thankfully the bell rang right before I fell asleep. I ran as soon as the bell rang to Seoyoung's locker. Everyone was there and waiting for me already. We always walked to the playground together.

As always, Jackie started talking about the ACT. "Okay, Tomorrow, we take the ACT. Sleep lots and don't yahoo me Jacklyn." Said Jackie as she smiled, "Ohhh yeah.. What was that prank you were going to play on me Seoyoung?"

Seoyoung remarked as usual, " You're so STUPID." And laughed. Even though she was 16, she acted like she was still in the 7th grade.

Next Day ~

Jackie's POV ~

I am so FREAKING scared. The ACTs are happening rite now. I have to get into Vanderbilt. I was almost done, when Jacklyn started screaming with 20 other girls. " I love" BTR! OH MI GOSHH THEY'RE HERE! AHHH," engulfed the crowd. I was so amazed. I just sat there along Seoyoung, who ONLY liked Kpop music. Carlos, suddenly looked around and walked right through the crowd and sat there next to me. I was a little confused but just smiled and began working again. Carlos just stared at me for a couple of moments.

"Do you not know me?" Carlos asked, obviously confused. Carlos was a good singer, but after years in the harsh music business, became selfish and rude.

" I do know you Carlos, and I'm doing my ACT test so I'm a bit busy." I replied. I wasn't exactly friendly to people I've never met before.

" You're not ugly, but you're not pretty. You're average. Everywhere I look and I –" I cut him off right there and got up to turn in my finished ACT test.

Jacklyn's POV ~

OMG OMG OMG. I could die here! James Maslow is here! I was so shocked. I didn't notice that Jackie left. The crowd around me was so thick I couldn't even move. I was near the front when a girl pushed me up. I don't know it happened but I fell on top of James Maslow. He was carrying a smoothie and he was now wearing it.. At that moment, he pushed me off of him and grabbed my hands and dragged me to the hallways. " What the hell?" he said in a furry. "I'm sorry.." I said.

"People like you.." James said, "come follow me. Your buying me a new shirt from Gucci." [LOL. Ikr. Gucci. Watch the SWOG video from NigaHiga to find out why Elizzie said that XD ~ Lilie] (I am so sorry readers lol lilie typed this and went crazy with author notes –Elizabeth)

I follow him to his car and suddenly get a call from someone I don't expect: Jaymes.

"Hey Lilie," Jaymes says.

" Uhh.. Hi Jaymes.." I replied.

" What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hanging with James Maslow. " I told him.

"Who the heck is that?" he asked me.

"Oh My God, Hurry up."

James says in a very annoyed voice. I was about to talk when he took my phone and threw it across the lawn.

" Hey, What are you doing?" and I kicked him.

" I'm getting sick of you just sitting here talking to some random person." James says.

I go get my phone to see if it still works. Amazingly my phone survived along with the fact that I was still on the phone call with Jaymes.

" Lilie, what happened?" Jaymes asked.

"Oh nothing." I said. I hear James running towards me.

He grabs my phone and says" Okay, you're frustrating me."

I hear Jaymes say, " Who are you?" over the phone. " I'm tired of you, so just hang up. I'm on a date with Jacklyn so please STOP talking," said James as he shuts my phone.

He gives me my phone back. " What the hell? This isn't a date." I said.

" I know but he said he liked you, but I cut him off. I just said something to make him stop. Like how I told him that me and you were on a date." He replied. He's lying, I think to myself. I liked him in the seventh grade. I just now got over the crush now. He can't just say he likes me now. This can't be true.

~ End Of Chapter One ~ (Written by Elizabeth Nguyen (ebethqnguyen) Follow your dreams readers)

DISCLAIMER: . All characters, references, and brands mentioned in this fanfiction belong to the original owners. All links (including the youtube link earlier) belongs to the original owner.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beg of Something New

Intermisssion: Love Triangle, Big Time

[A/N*L*] Hey Guys :) We have the stories WRITTEN down on SHEETS of paper {And we have tons. Lol} :) And I'M SORRY IF I ANNOY anyone with my A/Ns. Lizzie hates them :P From now on. Elizzie is typing hers and im typing mines XD (iLilieMaslow) we have different styles of writing… Apparently.. she doesn't like how I typed hers…. Oh well XD Please listen to Intermission covered by BTR when you read :) And I write WAY more than Lizzie. :) And Yes. I call Elizabeth MANY MANY Different names.

Haha I edit hers. So if you don't like something that we did such as paragraph writing, font, or anything like that. Please review. I hope her author notes don't get annoying Enjoy-Elizabeth (ebethqnguyen)

Chapter Two: The start of something new ~

.com/watch?v=4G2APn_-M5E

Jaymes~

I slam my phone down on the ground, distracting a lot of people at the ACT test. What the hell? [BTW. My crush that Jaymes is based on does NOT do this kind of stuff XD ~ Lilie] Kunj told me she liked me. How could she be on a date with someone else? Ugh. Didn't she know I liked her since the SIXTH grade? This could be fake. A prank from Kunj. I'm calling her back. No one, better yet NOTHING, is taking her away from me.

Jacklyn~

Why the heck do I like James the most? He is such a JERK. "Get in and buy me a shirt." James said as he parked in a parking lot. " Why don't you come in with me? If I'm buying a shirt that costs 5,000 dollars and you HATE it, I would've spent my LIFE SAVINGS." I snapped back at him.

James~

Wait. What? I didn't know that Gucci shirts cost 5,000 dollars. "Hello? Will you just go IN already?" Jacklyn said. I could tell she was getting impatient.. " HELLOO? Can you FREAKING HEAR ME?" She yelled. Girls don't act this way, especially if she's your fan. I don't get it. " FINE. I'll go in myself." She said angrily. She started opening the car doors when I said, "Wait. Never mind. I'll take you back." Why did I just do that? "What?" she said confused. " I said, I'm taking you back." I said relaxed. It took her a moment, but then, " WHAT THE FREAK? YOU DO FREAKING RELIZE THAT YOU FREAKING WATSE GAS AND TREES DRIVING ME TO THIS FREAKING FAR PLACE? WHAT THE FREAK WOULD YOU MAKE ME COME WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO FREAK" she got interrupted by her phone *Love Me Love Me say you're gunna love me.. I'm I'm I'm ready to go, I'm ready to go.*. Ugh. Her stupid phone rang again. " Hello? Yeah. Look Jaymes.." she started saying something when I took her phone and shut it off. WTF did I do that for? Get ready for a yelling lecture… "WHAT THE HELL? WHY THE F WOULD YOU DON'T THAT?" She yelled in my face, " HELLO? I asked you a FREAKING question!" I looked at her. Her eyes were BURNING. She looked at me back with a WTF face. Then, At that very moment, I kissed her.

Carlos~

What the hell? No one walks away from me. "Hey. What the F? No one ignores me." She turned around. "Do I know you?" she asked. I scoffed. Everyone knows who I am. "I'm Carlos Pena. From Big Time Rush" I said slowly so she can get the information in. "Oh. So you're my friend's [Mee :) ~Lilie] least favorite band member? I got you." She said. What? She I'm someone's least favorite? Please. I noticed that she walked at least 3 feet away from me. "Hey, Wait." I said. She stopped, turned around, looked at me, turned back around, and walked away. UGH. Girls.. I ran after her. She picked up her speed. I caught up to her. I grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and looked in her eyes. She had beautiful Jet [a SHINY dark black] eyes. "Wow," I said, looking in her eyes. "What?" She said harshly and looked away. I stared at her. What's the matter with me? I'm never like this, but she's different. She wants no part of me. I let go of her wrist. She walked away. I followed her with my eyes. I caught her bumper sticker. MLKing Highschool. I have to find that school. I have to find her. What was her name? I think I saw her name on her test. Jackie. That's her name. I have to find Jackie.

Elizabeth~

Oh my god. I can't believe that that happened. I walked back to my car. Where's Jacklyn? Ugh. I'm calling her. "Hey Jacklyn. Where are you? Where? What? I" She hung up on me. What the heck? Whatever. I'm leaving.

Jacklyn~

All of a sudden, James kissed me. What the heck? I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. I started to kiss him back. What am I doing? *Ba-Bayyy, can't believe that you are not with me, so you should be my ladyyyy, all I want is to believe..* I pushed James away and answered my phone. "Hey. Gucci Store. GUCCI STORE." James took the phone from me and closed it. " JAMES. STOP DOING THAT. And WHY THE HELL DID YOU FREAKING KISS ME?" I yelled. He looked at me with his light brown eyes and said, "Look Jacklyn. I like you. I don't want you with someone else. Please." Pfffffffffft. Whatever. "That was a FEMALE friend, not a male one, a FEMALE one. And now she probably thinks I ditched her." I told him. He is so retarded. "Whatever. Do you like me back?" he asked me. I took a pause and turned away. While I was turning away, I could see him get worried that I wouldn't like him back. I'm so confused. I don't know anymore…. "Hello?" He waved his hand in my face. Fag. I slapped his hand away and said, "NO. I don't like you. Because you're RUDE and selfish". He looked at me with his eyeliner eyes (And eyeliner eyes to me is eyes that look like they have eyeliner on them but they don't really XD ~Lilie) and said, "Lilie. What do you want me to do?" "Leave me alone" I replied as brief as possible. His expression changed. He looked like he was sad but then said, "We both know that's NOT going to happen, but where do I drop you off?" What? What did he mean by NOT GOING TO HAPPEN? Whatever. I looked at him, with an expression of confusion. "What? Do you wanna STAY here?" he asked me softly. He had a point. "Drop me off at TrollAddress road 193." I said. He punched it in his GPS and then drove. It was complete silence. When we go there, he asked me, "What's your name?" What? Ugh. Tell him a troll name like Selena, or Lilie… "Jacklyn" I said. Crap. I went in my room, and ripped EVERY Big Time Rush poster OFF my walls.

James~

I drove off. Jacklyn huh? I'm going to keep trying. I think I love her in a weird IDK WHY way. This is so frustrating. She's frustrating. I drove back to the Nick studio to cool down my thoughts and change my shirt. I walked in. Carlos was already there, in deep thought. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the testing." I said to Carlos. " Yeah, but I met this amazing girl there. She totally ignored me though. And dude, WHAT THE F HAPPENED TO YOUR SHIRT?" he said. UGH. He talked about the shirt. "I bumped into this girl and she spilled it on me." "Did you get pissed" He asked. "Hell yeah. I made her buy me a new one. But she didn't." I replied. "Haha. Was she stubborn or something?" He asked me. Huh? Stubborn. No just hate. "Sorta Kinda. Like in the way that she HATES me. Dude, why are we such jerks?" I asked Carlos. He was about to answer when my phone rang. (No one specific.)

Jacklyn~

I sat there, on my bed, crying. I had just finished ripping my "precious" BTR posters off my walls. Who I thought was the hottest, nicest fuy in the world is a total JERK. My phone rang again. It was Jaymes. (UGH. I still can't figure out how to do the calls -_- Bare with me PLEASE) "Hey Jaymes." I said. "Hey Jacklyn. Are you going to hang up on me again?" He asked. I laughed. "Lol. No. I'm sorry about the first and second time… Hey. Can we talk tomorrow at school or something? I'm sorta busy.." I asked. "Sure." He said softly. "Bye Jaymes." "Bye." I shut my phone and threw it across my room. *Ba-bay can't believe that you are not with me, cause you should be my ladyyy, all I want is to set your heart free… (.com/watch?v=qIt6KCwlFPw&ob=av2e {Kpop song}) * UGH. Jackie. Why is she calling me? I picked up my phone and answered, "Hey." I sighed. "OMG. Carlos Pena talked to me." "Really? Well can you come over?" "No, can you come over?" UGH. "Fine. I'll be right there.." I said closing my phone. I dried my tears and grabbed my keys. I drove to Jackie's house. -_-

Jackie~

I waited for Jacklyn to come. I wanted to tell her about Carlos so bad. She finally came. "Whats up?" she asked me. "Oh my god. I met Carlos Pena." I said briefly. I saw her roll her eyes. "Those jerks? Ugh." She sighed and looked at the poster, that SHE put up, and ripped it off.

End Of Chapter Two~ I love you guys :) Hope you guys liked it :) So. Who catched the new BTR episode? MEEEEEE XD.

DISCLAIMER: . All characters, references, and brands mentioned in this fanfiction belong to the original owners. All links (including the youtube link earlier) belongs to the original owner.


	3. Chapter 3: The Day of Our Dates

Intermission: Love Triangles, Big Time

Chapter 3: The day of our dates

Oops. Eliz let me type 3 and 5 ;) I'm happy XD SUCKER. Lol ~ Lilie

[James(Jaymes) means that James or Jaymes ~ Lilie]

Hey guys sorry I didn't get to type it but I have been busy with family so make sure you thank Lilie –Elizabeth

Jackie~

"Okay students, I know it's near summer but lets keep talking about pre-calculus_" said Mrs. Jackson, but Dr. Turner cut her off. "Hello, Mrs. Jackson, I have a new student for you. His name is Kim Haekyung (Kim is the last name and Haekyung is the first name). He just transferred from Korea. He knows English," Dr. Turner explained, "I did a little background research and one student has a perfect schedule with him, this person is Jackie Tran, I hope you treat him well and thank you for showing him around." I was about to say no thanks, but I guess disagreeing with the principal wasn't smart. I smiled and said, "My pleasure." After a long period of pre-cal, I got my backpack and talked to Haekyung. "Did you understand everything that happened? I asked. "Kinda Sorta," he said in a tired, smiling voice. I thought he was cute; with flippy Justin Bieber hair, small eyes, soft look in his chocolate brown eyes. While walking to our next class, band, I started talking, "I love band. Its so much fun how—" I fell on top of him.

Haekyung~

I was listening to Jackie talk and found her surprisingly cute and happy. Then suddenly, she fell ON TOP of me. Luckily we weren't in a crowded part of school (Yeah Rite. Walking to band is WAY to crowded. They're just lucky. ~ Lilie), but she started laughing, I joined in. "I'm sorry, I'm a little clumsy," she said while laughing. "Jackie, guess whose joining MLK with you," said this guy wearing glasses and a leather jacket, who starts walking over.

Jacklyn~

I was so happy when Kathryn, Jackie, April, Seoyoung and I decided to go to Nashville Shores together. After all this drama, I needed a good rest. This water park was near Jackie's house, so we just met up there. When April, Seoyoung and I got to Jackie's house, she was already in her bathing suit cover-up and was listening to the radio, 107.5 the river. April came in and said, "Wow. I'm surprised that you're not listening to Kpop." Jackie laughed and started singing to the song on radio, along with me. Seoyoung shook her head. I stopped and listened to the commercial. "Okay, you guys waited a month. The winner who will get to go on a date with James and Carlos, and get to bring a friend along is… Jacklyn Nguyen." Jackie and I started freaking out. We were screwed. And of course Jackie covered it up badly, "Haha, Jacklyn your dream come true. I wonder who you're going to bring," Jackie said in a I'm-about-to-break-down voice and did this sign that said NOT ME. At that moment, Kathryn came in and we all left to go to Nashville Shores.

Carlos~

Who was that better-looking guy than me? Why was he hanging out with that frustration girl? Suddenly I got a phone call from James.

"Dude, guess who won the contest."

"Another crazy fan who wants to date us?"

"No, its Jacklyn, that girl I was talking to you about. She's the girl that messed up my shirt."

"Oh my god. Isn't she friends with that Jackie girl?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she will bring her, most likely her other friend."

"No, no, no. Jackie has to go or I'm not going."

"I don't understand why you like her so much. What is she exactly?"

"A friend… wait, not even that far.."

Jacklyn~

"You can do it, Jackie," I said as we were about to go on the biggest ride, but of course Jackie was scared. "Fine. I'll do it," she said finally. "Guess who," said a deep voice, definitely male. "James (Jaymes)" I said. "That's right, ready for our date," James said, "Come out Carlos before Jackie runs away." Carlos came out and grabbed Jackie by the arm. "Don't forget to come," Carlos said happily. Opened eyed, Jackie said, "Um… I'm busy and," she paused, "I have to help Haekyung on his Biology." "I'm so tired of him," Carlos said. "Um, you don't even know him." I said. "He's that Asian guy who you fell on top of right?" "Yeah, so what?"

Carlos~

This girl is so stupid. Does she not get that I'm doing this because I like her? Don't tell me she likes that Haekyung guy. That's when I made sure she wouldn't forget me. I hugged her, grabbed her arm, and walked away.

James~

Wow. He's having a huge unrequited love. I called out, "Hey. Aren't you gunna come with us?" "Oh gosh," Jacklyn said, "I have to go on a date with you ALONE." I laughed. I guess Jacklyn wasn't that die heart fan that signed up for this contest. Ashley and I walked out to the parking lot when I realized that she was wearing a bathing suit, dripping wet and I didn't have a car.

3 James's and Jacklyn's Date 3

Still James~

After making 3 calls, I realized that a bus picks up people everyday at 12, which was in 30 minutes. Jacklyn and I stood there for 3 minutes when Jacklyn started shivering. That's when I realized that she was cold, so I took off my shirt and handed it to her (He has a different shirt underneath). Even though she was loud, crazy and a total nuisance, I cared about how she was doing. "Here, put it on. I know you're cold so just put it on." I said. Finally the bus came and I decided we were going shopping. Apparently, the mall I wanted to go to was 30 minutes away. I walked on and sat in the first seat and Jacklyn followed. After looking out the window for about 20 minutes, something hit my shoulder; it was Jacklyn's sleeping head. That's when I realized how small and cute she was when she was wearing my shirt and leaning on my shoulder. When the bus got there, I didn't want to wake her up. "Jacklyn, Its time to wake up." I said in a gentle voice. "We're here?" Jacklyn said in a tired voice. After finally getting to the mall, I decided to go to Aeropostale since I only had 200 bucks on me. "OH MY GOSH! I love this store!" Jacklyn said. "Good. Pick whatever you want," I said while smiling. Five minutes later, Jacklyn came out with about 10 pairs of jeans and 10 shirts. "I thought these would look better then those crappy Gucci clothes," she said with a laugh exploding from her mouth. "Let me see them," I said with a playful competitive voice. "Here, you need to look like a normal teen," she said and she started laughing. "I like the orange one," I said laughing. "Well, I like the yellow one better so we're buying that one," she said. My laugh grimaced. After about 30 minutes, we finally changed with Jacklyn wearing a blue shirt with a white hoodie and dark-washed jeans, while I was wearing a yellow shirt with fitted black jeans. I found it funny that we argued for 30 minutes and she still won. After that, we went to the food court. "What do you want to eat?" Jacklyn asked me. "Pizza" "No" "Spaghetti" "No" "Chinese?" "Sounds good" I laughed and bought two meals. I gave one to her. I started using the chopsticks to eat because I was so hungry I didn't ask for forks. Suddenly, Jacklyn starts laughing. "You suck fag," she said. "I'm not Chinese okay?" I laughed and tried to pick up a piece of orange chicken, but dropped it on the floor. Jacklyn laughed and shook her head and started eating. Then her phone rang. "Hey Jaymes… Um, I'm not busy. No I can't, maybe tomorrow.. Bye." After that, me and Jacklyn started talking about the magic of chopsticks (Lizzie is so lame.. ~Lilie), but sadly the night had to end.

3 Carlos's and Jackie's Date 3

Carlos~ (7:50 pm)

After about 5 minutes wondering what we should do, I decided to go to the amusement park and go see a scary movie. I realized that she was still wearing her bathing suit and dripping wet. Driving distracted me, but I noticed that she was kind of pale. I was scared she was going to get sick. "Hey, your getting my car wet, do you have any clothes you can wear?" Surprisingly she laughed, "Yeah, I brought clothes. I'm going to change in the back of your car," she said. I realized that her laugh is beautiful. She climbed over the seat and into the back. I could hear her changing. When she got back, she was wearing a navy blue H.G. (a book. Figure it out. I didn't want copyright blah blah blah ~ Lilie) shirt and dark washed jeans.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked cheerfully.

"We are going to go to an amusement park and watching Paranormal Activity 5"

"NO! I'm freaking SCARED of that movie!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Please. Sure you can."

"You don't believe me?"

"Watch. If I get scared then you have to leave MLK."

"And if I win…"

"I'll eat lunch with you whenever you want"

"Fine. I'm always up for a good challenge."

As soon as we got to the amusement park, Jackie jumped out and said, "I love this amusement park." Suddenly she got up and ran to the biggest ride. "Lets go!" she yelled. We rode it together and it was freaking scary, but she was laughing and smiling. When we got off the ride, she was laughing while I was practically crying. We looked at the picture the company took of us. She started laughing and I punched her lightly. After that ride, I made Jackie leave the park and go to the part I'VE been waiting for: Paranormal Activity 5. Jackie started trembling when e got to the movie theater. I started smiling. I'm SO going to win this bet. At first, the movie was okay, but the climax of the movie reached its high point. I could FEEL Jackie trembling. She was so scared she grabbed my hand and held it to her face. Suddenly, right before the thing popped out of it's case and Jackie saw it, I kissed her and said, "See? I can protect you."

End of Chapter Three~ Ni shi wo de best friend

DISCLAIMER: All references to places, brands, links, and names belong to its original owner. All characters that are originally from BTR belongs to BTR.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~.com/watch?v=4G2APn_-M5E

Hopefully you guys know that you're suppose to put y1o1u1t1u1b1e (Erase the ones) before the .com part for the next chapters :) Love you guys ~ Lilie(iLilieMaslow)

I don't understand what Lilie said I hope you guys do-Elizabeth

Jacklyn~

"So where do you want me to drop you off?" James asked me in an oh-so-polite way. Hmmmm… he sounds like I have a curfew at 12:00. "Dude. I don't have a curfew…" I replied. "Oh," he said in a kinda slow way. "Well.. Do you have anything else to do?" I asked. I saw him think about it. He is so cute. Wait, what? Did I really just think that? Ugh. Unbelievable. "Lets go see Paranormal Activity 5," James said. What?

Jackie~

Carlos kissed me. I'm, so, confused… Do I like him? I started to kiss him back. Then, the people started to scream. I pulled away quickly and glued my eyes to the screen. I winced at some parts, but it was okayish. As soon as the middle scene began, I sensed Carlos nudging me. "What?" I whispered quietly. "Are you okay? You seem out of place," he said. I thought about it. I am out of place. Carlos is cute but Haekyung is hot. "I'm confused," I responded briefly wincing at the screen. Carlos put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, "You'll be fine," pulling me into a hug, "Trust me." I hugged him back. I love his scent. I don't know about this though…

James~

Jacklyn's face froze. Her beautiful smile was gone. I wonder if I did something. Is she kidding me? "Jacklyn… Jacklyn…" I said as I was shaking her. She looked down. Nothing came out. I pulled her face up and looked in her eyes. She looked scared. "I…Hate…Scary movies," she confessed slowly like she was about to die. Where was her happiness? Where are her insults? She looks down right afraid. "You know… We could go watch a really sappy love movie, like the remake of the vow…" I said slowly trying to cheer her up. I looked at her. She looked back at me and said, "OH MY GOSH I LOVE THAT MOVIE. Let's go!" (^_^) She jumped out of her seat like nothing happened. "Girls…" I said shaking my head. She turned around and looked at me with an I'm-going-to-kill-you look. "Lets go," I said looking away. I grabbed my keys. We walked out the mall part and into the movie theater and watched the movie.

Jacklyn~ (The next day)

I looked down the hallways looking for Jaymes. "Hey Jacklyn," Jackie yelled. I looked back and she was with Haekyung. They started walking up to me. "Did you find Jaymes yet?" she asked. "No, but he's probably somewhere with Kunj." I responded. I sighed. I give up. I was walking to the New Wing when an unfamiliar voice said, "Hey." I turned around and saw Jaymes standing in front of me. "So.. You had something important to tell me?" I asked him. "Jacklyn, I reall-" *Ring RIng* my phone interrupted him. I looked at my phone. James… Jaymes started to say never mind when I yelled, "WAIT." And I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacklyn, Where are you.?"

"Uhh… New wing. Why?"

I felt someone snatch my phone and closed it. I turned around. It was Jaymes. I looked at him and he kissed me.

James~

She hung up on me. What? She never does that. Whatever. I have to get to class before I'm late. I was walking down the halls when I saw her kissing this guy. WTF? I thought she liked me! I ran over and pulled him off of her. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled at him. I saw Jacklyn's eyes get WIDE. She yelled, "James. STOP." I looked at her and asked, "Why are you letting this NERD kiss you?" The whole school quieted down. She yelled back, replying, "I kissed him first OKAY? Since when did I let YOU control my life?" I looked in her fiery eyes. At that moment I KNEW I shouldn't have done that. I left immediately.

End of Chapter Four~ Ni shi wo de best friend

DISCLAIMER: All references to places, brands, links, and names belong to its original owner. All characters that are originally from BTR belongs to BTR.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five~ .com/watch?v=4G2APn_-M5E

A/N] HAIIIIIIIIII GUYSSSSS. Eliz and I write to much XD LOL. Okay. Here's FIVE FOR YALLLL XD ~ Lilie (iLilieMaslow [I have no stories on there XD]) AND YAY. ELIZZIE FORMAT.

LOL we do write too much. We wrote all this in a span of 3 days. We are obsessed - Elizabeth

Jacklyn~

The rest of the day was hell. Everything went horrible. When I went home, I ran to my room and totally broke-down. I was confused. When I tried to explain to Jackie, she said that Jaymes was the obvious choice. No one gets it. They both make my heart beat at amazing speeds (IDK. Just, IDK ~ Lilie). I decided not to worry about it. I washed my face and laid on my bad just to think. When suddenly, James came in.

"I don't believe you," James said, " I may have not known you for long, but I know that you're not daring enough to kiss a guy."

"That's not true."

"So you're saying that you can kiss Jaymes, on the lips, knowing he may not want it?"

"Absolutely."

"Then show me how you did it, on ME."

I took a minute to process this. Is he serious?

"Oh. Then I guess you didn't do it. I was right. I guess I can tell Jaymes this."

I walked up to James slowly, who was sitting on my bed, I blushed as I grabbed James's shirt and kissed him gently on the lips.

James~

I was sitting on her bed when suddenly Jacklyn started walking up to me slowly. I could see how shy she was to do this. She blushed, grabbed my shirt and kissed me slowly. I feel like a monster, but I don't understand why. I've kissed a bunch of girls before. I felt like a monster making her do this because of my jealously. I gently removed her from me. "Forget this, I'm sorry." I said. Because I love you.

Jackie~

Why does Carlos occupy every part of my mind? I hate him, why do every time I look at him, my eyes start tracing his lips and suddenly start to blush? I distracted myself by occupying myself with Haekyung; teaching him English, helping him with his schoolwork, or just about everything to keep my mind off of Carlos. Suddenly, Haekyung came running up to me and started saying,

"How are you?"

I laughed. Finally someone who just brings laughter to me.

"Just freaking TIRED."

"Do you wanna go see a movie with me to give our brains a rest?" he asked.

He sounded scared to ask me.

"Why not? I hate scary movies."

I started to laugh but then I remembered that kiss while watching PA5 with Carlos.

"I was thinking of the remake of The Vow, but you're tempting me to go watch a scary movie…"

"Haha… You know, I suddenly feel like studying for that pre-cal test." I said JOKEINLY.

"Ha. Ha. I'll pick you up at 8 p.m okay?"

Haekyung~

I am so nervous. Aigoo (Korean for Oh My God [gosh, goodness] as Liz says ~Lilie). I can't believe she said yes to my date. I was waiting outside her house when Kathryn, one of her best friends, came out and said, "It took me 30 minutes to convince her to wear this dress, so be happy alright?" Jackie came out wearing a pink dress with black lace leggings. It wasn't very hot, but it was very Jackie.

"I'm ready to go," she said shyly.

"Alright."

We got in my car. As I drove her to the movie theater, we talked about various amounts of things. When we arrived to the movie theater, it started pouring (Like in that VERY romantic scene in The Notebook ~ Lilie).

"You wanna run and hope we don't get sick?" she screamed. Trying to cover from the rain.

Oh thank GOD she didn't want to go home. I planned to confess to her today. I even wrote it on my hand because I was nervous.

"On the count of three. One two, THREE!"

While laughing, we jumped out the car and ran to the theater. When we reached the inside, we where soaking wet, but we watched the movie anyways. When we finished the movie, Carlos came over to Jackie and I.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled and punched me in the face. "ARE YOU FREAKING STUPID?" He retorted (YES LIZZIE. I CHANGED YELLED TO RETORTED~ Lilie). Furiously, he grabbed my hand and started reading it. "What the HELL?" he said. "What did I do wrong?" I asked. "You said you wanted to freaking CONFESS to her but you let her go through the rain in a DRESS and then LET her watch a movie soaking WET and cold. IF YOU REALLY LOVED HER THEN YOU WOULD'VE NOTICED THAT SHE'S PALE, SICK, AND PASSED OUT," Carlos yelled. That's when I looked at Jackie and I saw that her eyes were closed.

End of Chapter FIVE ~ Ni shi wo de best friend

DISCLAIMER: All references to places, brands, links, and names belong to its original owner. All characters that are originally from BTR belongs to BTR.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~ The Right Guy.

Best Friend- Jason Chen: . (I know the site is in Vietnamese. It will repeat)

[A/N*L*] Hey guys :) Hope you guys been liking these stories. YES. New song instead of BTR's cover of Intermission. I know. Its not any one famous. But, PLEASE just listen to it :) It doesn't match the story. But oh well XD. I personally like the Chinese version better. You can download the song on iTunes :) Love yah 3

Carlos~

I scooped Jackie up and left that Asian in the theater. I took Jackie to my car, making sure she had my jacket on. I drove her to Jacklyn's house. I saw James in the window. What the hell is he doing there? I don't care. I got Jackie and carried her bridal style to Jacklyn's door. I ringed the doorbell. It's freezing out here.

Jacklyn~

James grabbed me gently and pulled me off. "Forget this, I'm sorry," he said. I looked at him and opened my mouth to say something when someone rang the doorbell and started banging on the door. "Let me in! Jackie's sick! Open up!" the voice yelled like crap. I ran to the door. It was Carlos. Wasn't she on a date with Haekyung? "Get in!" I ordered and pulled him in my room. He laid Jackie on my bed. Why the fudge is she wearing a DRESS in the wintertime? Retard. I started layering her with the thick covers I had. "Haekyung…" she mumbled. I widened my eyed and looked at Carlos. He was fuming. Does he like her THAT much? I looked back at Jackie with disappointment. "You choose the wrong guy," I said softly, "you should've chosen Carlos." I left her side and went to Carlos's. "She hopeless. Don't worry." I reassured him. He just nodded tiredly. "Are you okay? You look cold and pale." He nodded his head and said softly, "I'm fine, but do you have a guest room I could stay in for the rest of the night?" I nodded. "It's the room to the left." I replied. He left quickly. What a liar. I walked into the living room to find a sleeping James. Wait. If my house has only two rooms, and one couch, where am I going to sleep? I thought of the floor but then I remembered that I HATED sleeping on FREAKING floor. I forbidded it. "James, WAKE UP." I yelled. "Huh?" he replied. "I said get up. I'm tired and everyone took all the beds so the couch is ALL I GET." I said. "Sleep on the floor," he said turning around. "NO!." I replied. "UGH. FINE. Sleep next to me then," he said. UGH. He is still not budging? B-word. I looked at the time. 11:00 pm. -_- Let me die now. "Fine." I mumbled. I laid next to him and fell asleep.

Jackie~

I woke up. Where am I? Ripped up BTR posters and Taylor swift. Jacklyn's room. What am I doing here? I looked at my clothes. WET. What happened yesterday? *FLASHBACK OF YESTERDAY* This movie is great. I look over at Haekyung. He is so cute. Ugh. I have a headache. Why is it so cold in here? I hate wet clothes. I can't… **BLACKOUT**. You choose the wrong guy. You should've chosen Carlos. *End of Flashback* Carlos? What happened? I walked out of Jacklyn's room and into the living room. James and Jacklyn was curled up together. I thought I told her to go with Jaymes. I shook my head. Whatever. I looked in the guest room to make sure Jacklyn didn't volunteer to sleep with James. I saw Carlos. He was as pale as ever. I went up to him. Did he take me here? He's wet. I sat next to him. You chose the wrong guy played over and over in my head. Did Jacklyn really say that? Or am I just thinking it? I heard him mumble "Jackie…" and he grabbed me. He was burning hot. I pulled away. Thankfully he turned around. I went back out to wake up Jacklyn.

James~

I woke up next to a beautiful Jacklyn. I wrapped my arms around her. "I will love you if it's the last thing I do," I whispered in her ear. "Ugh…." Mumbled Jacklyn as she turned around to face me. She cuddled into me. I think shes cold. I hugged her a bit tighter. "I love you James(Jaymes)" she mumbled. What? She loves me? Wait. Jaymes. James. How am I supposed to tell the difference? All of a sudden Jackie walks in. She looked at me with glare. "Get off and DON'T wake her up," she ordered. I let go of Jacklyn's body just enough to not let her fall and jumped off (Like a NINJA XD ~Lilie). I then moved her closer in. I looked over at Jackie. She nodded and said, "Go check on Carlos. I think he's sick." She said softly. I left to go check up on him.

Jacklyn~

*Ring Ring* I woke up. Where's James? I looked up and saw Jackie on her phone. Still in that dress. Retard. "Yeah I'm fine Haekyung. No, you don't have to take care of it. It's okay.." she said into her phone. IT'S OKAY? IT ALMOST MADE HER SICK AND ITS OKAY? Now she's a total retard. I got off the couch and grabbed her phone. "LOOK. YOU ALMOST MADE MY BEST FRIEND SICK! HOW THE HELL DOES SHE FREAKING LIKE A JERK LIKE YOU? WHY THE FUDGE DID CARLOS TAKE HER TO MY HOUSE WHEN SHE WAS ON A DATE WITH YOU? WTF WERE YOU FREAKING THINKING?" I yelled into the phone. James came out into the living room. "I'm sorry dude, I didn't know.." Haekyung said into his phone. "WTF? DIDN'T KNOW? YOU WERE THE ONE ON THE DATE WITH HER. ARE YOU A FREAKING RETARD? JACKIE MAY FORGIVE YOU BUT I SURE HAVEN'T. YOU BETTER FREAKING WATCH YOUR BACK. YOU ALSO NEED TO TREAT GIRLS RIGHT. STOP BEING A FREAKING (B-word)! DAMN." I shut the phone and gave the phone back to Jackie. She looked at me horrified. How could she like a jerk like him, a guy who doesn't care for her except the fact that she was CUTE? I sighed. "Come on Jackie. Lets get your outfit changed, you look cold." I told her. She widened her eyes some more. "WTF JACKLYN." She yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Intermission: Love Triangles, Big Time

Chapter 7: Why?

Hey guys I love you! Wo ai ni! KEEP READING-Elizabeth

-Haekyung's POV-

Every since I took Jackie to the movies and realized she was sick I've been thinking about what Carlos said. Maybe he's right, I didn't protect her, I didn't even check up on her. Everything I did was nothing to what Carlos did. Hopefully I will have another chance to make Jackie protect me again.

-Carlos POV-

I woke up to hearing Jackie and Jacklynn fighting over something. Somehow I don't think I was supposed to hear.

"Jackie, I know you are forgiving and you believe that everyone deserves a second chance but have you ever thought about what danger you put yourself in by getting sick and then bearing it for 2 hours to watch a movie," Jacklynn yelled at Jackie.

"I didn't know I was sick," Jackie exclaimed.

"Do you even realize how worry Carlos was, how worried I was," Jacklynn replied.

"I don't know why you guys blame Haekyung. I wore the dress. I decided to run in the rain," Jackie yelled.

"It's because he claimed he liked you but then again he needs Carlos to realize that you're sick," Jacklynn explained, "Why are you even choosing Haekyung over Carlos?"

"I'm not. It wasn't a date. He said that he wanted to blow steam not go out on the date," Jackie exclaimed.

"OMG Jackie, I know you don't use context clues very well but you need to realize that you were asked out on a date," Jacklynn yelled.

-Jackie's POV-

After Jacklynn said that Carlos entered the kitchen and looked at me. I already changed into Jacklynn's clothes and I looked a whole lot better, but Carlos still looked pale. I don't really understand why everyone acts like Haekyung was going to confess to me or something. I remember much before I blacked out I saw Haekyung's mouth move as he replied to Carlos.

"Are you okay," Carlos asked me silently, with his scratchy voice sounding horrible.

"Unbelievable, even though I am okay now and you're sick you still worry about me," I said in amazement. When I said this Carlos blushed and went to go get a drink of water.

"Do you know how you can make it up to me," Carlos asked.

"Not really, I feel bad but I don't know how to make it up to you," I honestly said.

"Do one of two things: take care of me or you can wait for me to get well and then make me feel better about this whole thing and take me to somewhere," Carlos replied, answering my question.

"Whatever you like," I said, "Now that I think about it, Winter break is coming up. My parents are going to Alabama by themselves this year. Why don't we all go somewhere like Gatlinburg and see the smoky mountains?"

To be perfectly honest, I wasn't taking Carlos and everyone else to the Smoky Mountains to make him feel better. I was thinking of this idea even before I cause Carlos and Jackie all this trouble. It's hard to explain: I feel happy with Haekyung but Carlos makes me feel this complicated feeling I can't describe. I feel happiness, sadness, laughter, and this heavy feeling of something I can't figure out what is it. I needed to talk to Jacklynn about this. We haven't had a real discussion with each other in a while.

"Jacklynn, we need to talk," I said in an urgent talk

"Okay do you want to go outside," Jacklynn said in curiosity.

Me and Jacklynn started going outside when I became very anxious.

"Jacklynn, how did you choose between James and Jaymes," I questioned.

"I just think about my feelings and decide one which one I can't live without," Jacklynn said," Why do you ask?"

"I feel happy around Haekyung; everything is light and fun. But when I'm around Carlos I feel a complicated heavy feeling that I can't get rid of," I said in utter bewilderment.

"Oh Jackie, I'll let you figure it out yourself," Jacklynn laughed and smiled at me.

"Fine," I smiled and went inside.

Me and Jacklynn went inside and found out that James and Carlos was gone. Jacklynn and I were confused.

I laughed and said, "I think they abandoned us."

-James POV-

Me and Carlos was planning a surprise for Jackie and Jacklynn. Carlos sucked at shopping really badly, but hopefully he will know how to buy clothes Jackie will like. I've been shopping with Jacklynn once, thankfully, so I know what kind of clothes she likes. But Carlos never has been shopping, so I'm going to laugh if Carlos actually gets clothes that Jackie will like. Me and Carlos realized that Winter Break was starting on Monday, and today was Saturday so we decided that we were going to buy clothes for the Smokey Mountains then surprise Jacklynn and Jackie with the surprise. Me and Carlos decided to go to the Green Hills Mall. Carlos wanted to go to Abercrombie and Fitch first for some reason. After hours of grueling shopping I and Carlos went to our last stop: the suitcase store next to the mall. (A/N haha sorry readers but I want you guys to guess what kind of clothes they bought them-Elizabeth)

-Jacklynn's POV-(6:00 pm)

Jackie and I were making cookies when we heard James and Carlos come through the door. Carlos looked a whole lot better and James looked the same. When they came in each one of them were carrying a suitcase. James walked up to me and gave me a yellow suitcase with the words BTR FANDOM on it. I laughed and opened the suitcase.

"What's all this is for," I asked excitedly.

"Smokey mountain trip," he explained while smiling.

-Jackie's POV-(6:00 pm)

I was helping Jacklynn make cookies. No it was more like watching. (haha lilie erase that). I was eating the cookie dough of the spoon when Carlos and James came in. Carlos came in with a light blue suitcase with the words CARLOS FAN 3 on it. I smirked and opened the suitcase. I looked through the suitcase and found clothes that Carlos bought for me. It was….scary looking at it but I smiled and said," How did you know I loved this type of clothing?"

-Carlos POV-

It was priceless looking at Jackie's face while giving a troubled look while glancing at the clothes I bought her. I knew this would happen but I knew she was going to wear it anyway.

She smiled at me and said, "How did you know I loved this type of clothing."

In the inside I was laughing thinking sometimes I would purposely by ugly clothes wondering how she would react I said," I just thought you would look cute in them."

"I am ready for the trip," she said.

Disclaimer: All references to places, brands, links, and names belong to its original owner. All characters that are originally from BTR belongs to BTR

Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Wo ai ni! Ni shi wo de best friend!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~ .com/watch?v=xxIr3dbOJxU&ob=av3e (Best Friend J.C)

A/N*L* Hey guys :) its totally going to AWESOME WEEK :) Lol. Just kidding :) Anyways. There are going to A LOT of links. PLEASE BARE WITH US :) Anyways, help you enjoy XD and. I'm the fashionasta in this partnership. ~Lilie

Jacklyn~

I opened my suitcase up, looking at James confused. I looked in and I see:

?BR=f21&Category=dress&ProductID=2011408809&VariantID

?BR=f21&Category=sweater_cardigans&ProductID=2008585188&VariantID

?BR=f21&Category=sweater_cardigans&ProductID=2008585188&VariantID

./view._..msn_.item..GBA?cm_ven=GOOGLEPAID&cm_cat=Fashion&cm_pla=Shoes&cm_ite=A320405-012-286

I gasped. The clothes were beautiful. I looked at him and asked, "Who bought them? They're beautiful." He looked confused. "I did. DUH." I smiled. "I taught you well." I said briefly while looking back at the clothes. Then I realized that the shirt was a dress. I looked at him. He looked back and said, "HEY. HEY. HEY. That's why I got the jeans." I smiled. " You're so retarded." I remarked. He put his hand on his heart and said, "I have a heart you know." I rolled my eyes. Then I remembered. "Don't you have a show to shoot or something?" I asked him. He looked at his feet and said, "Haven't you been following anything," he laughed, "we're having a break from the show for a bit." He smirked. I hugged him. "I like you a little bit better now," I said.

Jackie~

Her stuff (I made them not really nice and sorta unmatchy on purpose. Didn't want to though.) :

?BR=f21&Category=top&ProductID=2015036555&VariantID

?BR=f21&Category=sweater_cardigans&ProductID=2000030830&VariantID=

?BR=f21&Category=btms&ProductID=2002929056&

.

I got it. The clothes are not my style and they don't match. I smiled anyways. "I am so ready to," Carlos said. I look over at Jacklyn. She was hugging James. I sighed. "What's wrong?" Carlos asked. I looked up at him. "I just feel bad that you bought me stuff after I got you sick," I said softly. I looked away. He pulled my face up to his. "I love you, and I don't care if you get me sick." I was about to kiss him when he pulled me away. I looked at him. "You don't want to kiss me?" I asked him. "It's not that. I just that I don't want to get you sick to," he replied. He is sweet. But why don't I feel the same about him with Haekyung?

James~

All of a sudden, Jacklyn hugged me. I hugged her back. I like this feeling, like we were connected. She let go and our necklaces were both magnetic so it stuck together. Jacklyn started laughing. She pulled her necklace away and closed the suitcase. So we were connected. "Weird how our necklaces stuck together right?" I looked at hers, it was rusty but in a ball shape. Just sort of like the one I gave my friend a long time ago. I looked at mines. It was still nice, but dull because I didn't wear it a lot because I wanted to keep it forever. She looked at me. I looked back at her necklace and took my charm that was hanging. She clicked them together at a certain side. I looked at her curiously. She had tears in her eyes. "What happened?" I asked her. She shook her head and ran to her room. Woah. What happened?

Carlos~

I look at Jackie. "What happened," James says. Jackie and I looked at him. Jacklyn ran to her room and slammed the door. Jackie looked at me. I nodded and she went to Jacklyn's room, trying to figure out what's wrong. I walked to James. "Dude. What did you do?" I asked him. He looked at me, then back to his necklace like he was trying to remember something. He gasped. "Oh my gosh." He whispered. I looked at him. "What?" He shook his head and left to go comfort Jacklyn. What is happening?

Jacklyn~

BFFE. It said as I clicked our necklaces together. James. It can't be him. What? Tears started forming. "What happened?" James asked. I shook my head. I ran to my room and started crying. I can't believe it's him. My first boyfriend… "Jacklyn. Please let me in," Jackie said. I opened the door and pulled her in. I locked the door before James could come. I hugged her and cried. She patted me on the back and asked me, "Is he…." I could tell who she was talking about. "Yes," I replied. "Its okay Jacklyn. You can make it through. Just bare with me," said Jackie. Knock Knock Knock. "Lilie. I know why you're mad." James said through the door. I cried some more. It killed me. Some how, James picked the lock and got in. He said, "Go tell Carlos what's going on, I got it." Jackie left. He pulled me into a hug. "I am so sorry Jacklyn." I cried more. "You left me…" I said softly through the tears. "I know. I won't let it happen again." He told me. I pushed him away. I cried into my hands. "James, you left me for Hollywood." "I know Jacklyn. I know. I'm sorry." He told me softly. I cried more. He took me into his arms. I grabbed his face and kissed him. I pulled away. "I love you," I said, "Don't leave me again." I hugged him. "I won't. I promise. I'll quit the show if I have to," he replied. I looked up at him. "Don't do that. I love that show. So many kids love that show. Just promise me, don't date anyone in Hollywood, even if it's just for publicity," I said. "I promise."

End Of Chapter Eight~ Ni shi wo de best friend

Thanks for reading guys. I got tear-abled (teary) writing that. I decide to stop it there. Now you can see why I put Jason Chen's Best Friend song up there a SECOND time. Love you guys :) Hopefully Lizzie gives you a good trip story. I just can't write this anymore. You guys have "No Idea" how much I love stopping at cliffhangers. Love you guys :)

DISCLAIMER: All references to places, brands, links, and names belong to its original owner. All characters that are originally from BTR belongs to BTR.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Day of Remembering

Lots of drama that's all I got to say -Elizabeth (ebethqnguyen)

LAME XD ~ Lilie (iLilieMaslow)

-Jacklyn's POV: Flashback-

"What do you mean," I asked.

"I've been waiting to go to Hollywood to make my dreams come true. Just let me go," James yelled.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I touched the necklace he gave me on our one month anniversary. I ripped it off and threw it to him and said," I hate you. I never want to see this necklace again!"

"No, I promise. I'll come back and return to you. When you give up on me take the necklace off. As long as you wear this you still love me," James said.

After that he smiled bitter sweetly and walked away. I cried as I saw that last part of him. I cried as I explained it to Jackie. I cried every time I thought of him.

-End of Flashback-

I can't believe it was James Maslow who left me. Before he left he was Jack Johnson. I cried in his shoulder and said, "How do I know you won't leave me again?"

"I'm still wearing my necklace aren't I," James said and then he kissed my forehead.

James and me walked outside my room together and I smiled at Jackie. Jackie smiled back and mouth to me _Explain it later._ I could tell she was holding back her opinions because she wanted to make sure I was happy. I'm happy that the lost love that I thought I would never see again was back in my arms. I smiled as I thought of the necklace that made me realize how much fate has brought me and James together.

"I hated you when you left Jacklyn. But I see how happy you make her. If you hurt her again I'll make sure your career plummets," Jackie warned.

"Point taken," James said while raising his hands in defeat. He started kissing me as we laughed and smiled.

-Jackie POV-

I smiled as I watched them. Carlos whispered in my ear," You want to try?"

I screamed and jumped back. Carlos started laughing.

"Who wants to watch Jacklyn's yearbook she made for us in the 7th grade," I asked.

I turned on the video and sat on the floor next to Carlos, who smiled and said, "Who wouldn't want to you when you were younger?" I punched him and watched as motions of our favorite 7th grade moments played. Carlos was about to get to the door but I stopped him and answered the door. I was utterly shocked when I opened the door. All these memories began to resurface.

-Flashback Jackie POV-(lilie this is a real moment haha this is how I became girly)

3rd grade: Jackie and Tyler Daniels.

Beginning of school year

"Tyler, I haven't seen you in ages," I screamed.

"Wow! You look the same," he said.

"Really, I knew you liked Allie last year so I've been trying to be like her," I said," I have been trying to be more girly."

"I like you just the way you are," he said

-End of Flashback-

"Tyler..," I said.

He grabbed me and hugged me. I hated to admit it but I missed his touch. I missed talking to him. I didn't realize it but he started crying. At that moment Carlos walked outside.

"Who are you," he asked furiously. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Carlos. That's when I realized how much my life has changed since I met Carlos. Before Carlos met me I was carefree, happy, and always going through life in phases, but when I met Carlos I started becoming more open, happier, and smiling so much more. I looked into Carlos's chocolate brown eyes and began smiling inside. After Carlos grabbed me Tyler grabbed my left arm. I was in the middle; both mentally and physically. I didn't know where to move or what to think. Carlos looked right into my eyes and mouthed _I love you, more than he will. More than he did. _Carlos leaned in and starting kissing me gently. Tyler then swung me around to look at me and mouthed _the day you left Head (our last middle school) I thought I would never forgave you, but I looked at as Kunj and so many other guys stole my chance to steal you away. _After he mouthed the words to me he kissed my neck and walked away. I looked at Carlos and was instantly confused. Whether or not Tyler came back in my life I need to decide what I feel about Carlos.

-Jacklyn's POV-

I watched in astonishment as Jackie was kissed by Tyler. I knew she wasn't prepared for this. Everything might mess up because of Tyler. There is only so much Jackie can take before she will start breaking down with confusion. I looked at James and was happy that everything could return before he left me. I punched him lightly and smiled.

-Carlos POV-

After that dramatic scene outside, Jackie returned to her usual self, but you could see her now and then stopping and thinking about what just happened. The next morning we were all packed (well, it wasn't hard for Jackie and Jacklyn) and were about to go to the Smokey Mountains. Jackie jumped in the car and lay down on her pillow that she brought with her. I sat next to her and patted my shoulder. She hesitated but started leaning on my shoulder. She smelt like lavender and fruits. I smiled and put my arm around her. Suddenly she pulled out her phone and went on an app called "The way to live horoscope". She typed in my name and put in my birthday: March 23 (lol yes HG PREMIERE YAYA and I don't know his birthday so I made a random number up~ Elizabeth)(*Rolls Eyes* WHATEVER August 15. Unbelievable ~ Lilie) . Then she started laughing.

"What do you feel about me," she asked.

"I love you," I replied.

"Why did you follow me to MLK," she asked.

"I liked you because you were different than everyone else," I was starting to get confused why she was asking these weird problems. She put her hand to her heart and gave a blank expression. Then she gave a scared facial expression. She pulled out her phone and starting texting Jacklyn (she is using 7th grade code Charlie brown: love, Snoopy: like) _Snoopy_ she wrote in her text and sent it to Jacklyn. I could hear Jacklyn laugh.


End file.
